sealteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Say Again Your Last
Say Again Your Last is the 5th episode of the second season of SEAL Team and the 27th episode of the series overall. Summary While tasked with rescuing a group of American students held hostage in Mumbai, Bravo Team suffers life-threatening injuries. Plot After Adam is killed by a suicide bomber, Clay freezes up and Ray has to take charge. The team is forced to continue their hostage rescue, which they manage to do successfully while killing the terrorists. Afterwards, Clay steals a car to go back to pick up Adam's body. The CIA discovers a Pakistani politician backed up the attack, but since they won't get involved, Mandy gives the information to the locals. Meanwhile, Jason has to notify Adam’s widow, Victoria. Emma accompanies him and listens to him talking with Victoria. After they return home, Emma tells him she understands now and that he should go back, otherwise he will rot. When the team comes back, Jason joins them carrying Adam's casket out the plane. Notes * Adam Siever sacrifices his life to save his team mates. * Clay Spenser is shot. * Jason Hayes reveals he got a small scar on his face from BUD/S. * Jason Hayes and Emma Hayes inform Adam's family of his death. * Emma Hayes convinces Jason to rejoin Bravo Team. * Sonny Quinn blames Summer Kairos for the hell the team has been going through since he arrived. Deaths * Adam Siever * 10 Terrorists * countless Indian Citizens Trivia Quotes : Jason Hayes: I do it to serve, Emma. I do it to serve. ---- : Jason Hayes: I go back, I can be killed. Then what? What happens to you? What happens to Mikey? Emma Hayes: Dad, it's better for me and Mikey to have all of you part of the time than part of you all of the time. You leave the team, you'll rot. You'll just fade away, and we'll have to sit here and watch it happen. You'll never be you again. And I love you the way you are. ---- : Ray Perry: Tell Lieutenant Arya and his men to get to the building's junction box outside our entry point. : Eric Blackburn: Roger that. What do you need? : Ray Perry: Darkness. ---- : Sonny Quinn: My nation expects me to be physically harder and mentally stronger than my enemies. If I get knocked down, I will get back up, every time. : Jason Hayes: I will draw on every remaining ounce of strength to protect my teammates and to accomplish our mission. I'm never out of the fight. We demand discipline. : Both: We expect innovation. The lives of my teammates and the success of our mission depends on me. : Bravo Team: Our training is never complete. We train for war, we fight to win. I stand ready to bring the full spectrum of combat power to bear in order to achieve my mission and the goals established by my country. The execution of my duties will be swift and violent when required, yet guided by the principles I serve to defend. Brave men have fought and died building the proud tradition and feared reputation I am bound to uphold. : Bravo Team and Jason: In the worst of conditions, the legacy of my teammates steadies my resolve and silently guides my every deed. : Jason Hayes: I will not fail. Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast Others * Samantha Sloyan as Victoria * Breana Raquel as Hannah * Michael McGrady as C.O. Harrington * Thomas Fowler as David Nelson * Thom Tran as News Anchor * Ravi Naidu as Lt. Arya * Toks Olagundoye as Caroline Polk * Eve Harlow as Jamie * Satya Mai as Valerie * Danvir Singh as Laghari Category:Episodes Category:Season 2